One step closer
by equallyinsane1
Summary: Santana Lopez had lived in Chicago all her life, when her parents announced they were moving she wasn't too pleased about it, she thought 'well lets try a change right' but when she found out she was moving to some no name town in Ohio she broke. she didn't want to go. Will she get used to Ohio and see it as her home or will she continue to build up her walls. Badass Santana HBIC Q
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this fic. I hope you guys like it this is my first fic.**

**Summary: Santana Badass (you know the emo/biker/leather jacket badass) and HBIC Quinn. im guessing you know where this is headed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

**Santana POV **

"Mami, why? Why are we moving I actually like it here in Chicago believe it or not. I don't want to go to some no name town in Ohio, really Lima. I have honestly never heard of it."

"Mija, please just get in the car we are going to be late for our flight, and I don't care how much I love you, get in this car now before I drag you in."

"Papi, are you going to help me at all."

"No, Santana your mothers right. by the time we get to Ohio, our stuff will already be unpacked and you are starting scholl tomorrow, no stop complaining and get in the car."

Ugh, I hate parents. especially mine, they are always ganging up on me. I don't know why we have to move, I love Chicago. I have so many friends and so many people I consider family. I feel like im the child who is finally going off to college while the rest can stay home and relax all day. I don't even know if they allow motorcycles in Ohio, they will probably think im trying to scare the shit out of their cows, literally.

"Mija, c'mon we're here." shit I hate airplanes they are just so scary and high in the air, it gives me chills.

* * *

7 HOURS LATER

Everything actually went pretty well, I only had to run to the bathroom 5 times during the entire trip. honestly that's a new record considering the last time we was on a plane I spent half of my time in the restroom.

Everything was a bit slow for a while and really really boring so I went to sleep, and when I woke up my parents were basically dragging me to baggage claim.

BUMP!

"shit that hurt, wel now we know that people here are a little rude, I mean yeah I'm a bitch but I would have said sorry, and I don't even know who hit, all I saw was a flash of blonde hair. It was a pretty blonde, It was very light. Eh, she looked like a Lucy. I'm pretty sure that's her name considering almost everyone I have met so far had the name Sarah,Lucy, or Samantha. those names were actually pretty common here.

"Mija, c'mon get your stuff. the car is here to take us to the new house." How the fuck can she be so happy about this, she should be the most upset, she's leaving nearly half of her family behind. Those Bitches better have my bike, in the garage when I get there or so help me god I will-

"Santana lets go."

"Always interrupting my train of thought huh mami."

"No lets go, you almost walked into a wall jackass."

Huh, well would you look at that's she was right, there was the wall right in front of me clear as day. No, literally it was clear as day, you could see straight through it, that's probably why I almost broke my face walking into it.

When we finally arrived at the house, I was actually happy the house pretty big. I didn't see it before we came here, they said they said they wanted it to be a surprise. It was pretty surprising. There was a four car garage, when there was only me, my mami and my papi, so that means there should be only three.

"Mami why is there a four car garage, there are only three of us?"

"Santana why don't you just go and take a tour through the house and then you'll know." Oh no, is there someone else living with us, I don't think I can handle that. It was always just me and my parents, and even then it still seemed like it was still just me because they were always out on buissness. My mother is a lawyer and my father is a doctor, just imagine how lonely I must feel. I think the longest we have been together in the house at the same time was maybe two days, and that was like 7 months ago.

I found my bedroom, I only knew it was mine because I saw the set of guitars lined against the wall, there were three acoustic, and there were four electric guitars. Okay, so I like electric bite me, but I love acoustic too the way when you play certain chords and they just click.

Beside the guitars was my keyboard, and some of my recording stuff set up, okay what the hell is going on I know I had a lot more stuff than this, my speakers, my microphone's my special walls, where the hell was everything. Okay Santana calm down maybe everything isn't here yet it's all good. I continue to scan the room, its actually really big, I have king size bed in the middle and a canopy set up with dark curtains surrounding it. oh, I love my parents I guess they remember how much I hate the way the sun shine through the window in the morning. I look over to one of the corners, it has a small punching bag hanging there along with my gloves and my tape. Okay so yeah, my old room was something between a gym and a music studio and some other motorcycle stuff. So yeah, im that type I guess. I walk over to my closet and I see, my collection of leather jackets on one end, the rest of my clothes in the middle and my collection of shoe's in the last end of the closet. the closet was really big, It was a walk in closet. I decided that I needed to go and find the rest of my equipment.

"Mami, Where is the rest of my gym and recording equipment?"

"I don't know baby, just go and check out the rest of the house."

"but mami, I want my stuff."

"Mija, I'll look for it later okay."

Why does she always win, I hate it when she does that. I decide to go and check out the guest room Maybe the movers put some of my stuff in there. Okay, so this room is pretty simple, there's just a bed and a dresser. there was about three guest rooms, two studies, four bathrooms, (one connected to all of our individual room's and one for the guest) and a lounge, a patio, a back yard, a pool, a garden, this house had like everything. I didn't check out the attic or the basement yet, so I decided to head to the attic. OH. MY, FUCKING. GOD. the attic was a gym, it had my equipment and a lot of other stuff, like one of those pro Gatorade refrigerators, and a closet with extra work out wear. I had no idea my parents had this much money. if this was the attic, what the hell is in the basement.

I slowly make my way down the basement stairs, hoping that there wouldn't be a strip club down there or something. I think my parents did this on purpose, it was no where near a strip club, it was a recording booth and I hell of a lot of instruments. I have been asking my parents for this since I was like 12 and im now 16, I always wondered what the hell is taking them so long, but I guess now I know they were probably saving to buy all of this. It was incredible, I thought I was going hate it here. I thought I was have to run away and move in with my aunt in Chicago.

"do you like it Hermosa? I spent a lot of money on this and that gym upstairs, so please tell me you like it babygirl." I turned around to see my father standing in the door way of the basement.

"Papi, I love it, I don't know why would you guys do something like this for me, after all the trouble I get into."

"because pretty girl, the trouble you get into is nothing compared to the talent you have, your voice is beautiful and you play instruments with such grace. it's hard to believe that the girl on the motorcycle is my daughter." he chuckled slightly when he said the last sentence.

"Papi, it's amazing."

"go why don't you try it out, sing a song and i'll record it."

"okay." I slowly made my way into the booth and walked towards the piano. I decided to sing a soft song, it's acoustic after all.

_(chords star to slowly play) _

_you think I'm pretty _

_without any make-up on _

_you think I'm funny _

_when I tell the punchline wrong _

_I know you get me _

_so I let my walls come down, down _

_before you met me _

_I was alright but things _

_were kinda heavy _

_you brought me to life _

_now every February _

_you'll be my valentine, valentine _

_Pre-chorus _

_lets go all the way tonight_

_no regrets, just love _

_we can dance, until we die_

_you and I, will be young forever _

_chorus _

_you make me _

_feel like im living a _

_teenage dream _

_the way you turn me on _

_I cant sleep, lets run away and don't ever look back _

_Don't ever look back _

_my heart stops, when you look at me _

_just one touch, now baby I believe_

_this is real, lets take a chance_

_and don't ever look back _

_don't ever look back _

_verse 2_

_we drove to cali _

_and got drunk on the beach _

_got a motel and_

_built a fort out of sheets _

_I finally found you _

_my missing puzzle piece _

_i'm complete _

_pre-chorus _

_lets go all the way tonight_

_no regrets, just love _

_we can dance, until we die _

_you and I, will be young forever _

_chorus _

_you make me feel like im living a _

_teenage dream, the way you turn me on _

_I cant sleep, lets run away and don't ever look back _

_don't ever look back _

_my heart stops, when you look at me _

_just one touch, and baby I believe _

_this is real,lets take a chance and don't ever look back _

_don't ever look back _

_imam get your heart racing _

_in my skin tight jeans_

_be your teenage dream tonight _

_ let you put your hands on me _

_in my skin tight jeans _

_be your teenage dream tonight _

_you, make me feel _

_like a teenage dream _

_the way you turn me on_

_I cant sleep, lets run away _

_and don't ever look back _

_don't ever look back _

_my heart stops when you look at me _

_just one touch now baby I believe _

_this is real, lets take a chance and don't ever look back _

_don't ever look back _

_imam get your heart racing _

_in my skin tight jeans_

_be your teenage dream tonight _

_let you put your hands on me _

_in my skin tight jeans be a teenage dream tonight _

_(ending note) _

I ended the song slowly, letting the last note ring out a little longer than usual.

"Oh my gosh, baby that was beautiful." I didn't realize that my mom had stepped in the basement and she had a blonde with her. I knew we had someone living with us, but I didn't see any extra baggage in the any of the rooms. I finally looked at the blonde, she is really pretty she looks like a dancer, her eyes are bright blue and smile is infectious. she looks unusually happy.

"mom who's this."

"oh sweetie, this is Brittany. she lives a couple houses down and her mother sent her here with a welcome basket." I step out of the booth and walked towards the blonde and my mother.

"hi im Brittany S. pierce." she said smiling

"I'm Santana M. Lopez." I was shocked when she enveloped me in a warm, tight embrace. I quickly returned the hug not wanting her to get offended. I'm not usually like this with people, but this girl seemed so innocent, and sweet. I couldn't bare hurting her and I have no idea why.

"your starting at McKinley high tomorrow right?"

"yeah. I have to be there at 8:45 right"

"yeah, so I guess i'll see you tomorrow."

"sure bye Brittany." when she was gone I turned and looked at my father with a large grin on my face.

"did you like the song papi."

"I loved it baby, I absolutely adored it."

"can I hear it then."

"nope I have to do something with it first."

"and whats that papi?"

"you'll see."

* * *

NEXT DAY WEDSNDAY MORNING

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

shit, I hate waking up in the morning. It makes my head dizzy, and then I get this bad taste in my mouth, but that's not the point, I just hate waking up in the morning. I turn my head to look at the time, really 6 am, I have to be at school at 8:45 what the fuck is the big deal. I could have just taken my run at 7am, ugh I hate my life.

I get up and head to the bathroom, I do what everyone does in the morning, ya know. use the bathroom, brush my teeth, and shower. when I get out of the shower I put on a black sports bra and a pair or shorts. I put on my running shoes but I don't bother tying them and I go down to the basement. I go for a 10 minute sprint on the treadmill and then I go over to the corner where the punching bag and boxing gloves is.

I grab my tape, and start to slowly wrap it around my fingers slowly reveling in the way each and every wrap around feels, like it makes my hand tighter, but it makes me feel loose. I don't do regular boxing, I do kick boxing, I have been doing it ever since I was 9. I used to wake up every morning and spar with my dad, he was really good but he got old and just lost his touch, ha I wonder what it's going to be like when I get older.

When I was done with my morning routine, I took another quick shower and I am now currently in my closet trying to find what to wear, I grab a black tank-top, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans, my black combat boots, and a simple black leather jacket. I know, I know everything is black, but I cant find my other shirts, this closet is just too big.

when I was done getting dressed I went downstairs into the garage, I didn't see the garage yesterday, but I was not expecting to see my mom's car, my dad's car, my bike, and another car. I walked up to the car and saw a note on it that said, 'this is for you mi amor, keep it safe'. yeah I was definitely not expecting for them to get me a car too, I already had my bike, which was expensive enough and now they go off and get my some awesome looking sports car, this is unbelievable.

I ignore the thought of the car and walk over to my bike. I had a Kawasaki ninja 250r, and it was black with red trimming. I quickly grab my helmet and put the bike in rev, I love the way it shivers under me, it's soothing. I turn it all the way on and quickly drive out of my garage. On the way to school I was overjoyed with all the surprised glances in my direction. Hey, what can I say I love to make an entrance. As I pull into McKinley high's parking lot, I notice that I was the only one with a motorcycle the other had cars like Subaru's, Honda's and Mercedes. I drive into an empty parking space, and turn my engine off. when I pull my helmet off I shake my hair out, of course. I don't enjoy helmet hair, it's all flat and dead.

I carried my helmet with me to my locker so I can put it in there, there was no way I was leaving it on my bike, I don't know anyone here and I am not trusting my baby's baby with them.

As I walked down the hall I smirk as they part in the middle so that I can walk through. It's just like one of those cheesy high school movies, except it's way more sexier because im involved. My locker should be around here somewhere, it was locker number 17, and I was at locker number 5. Just as I was about to turn and head to the office I heard that sweet voice that reminded me of a five year old with finger paint. it was Brittany.

"hey Sanny, where you going." Sanny, really? I have not heard that one yet.

"Oh, I cant find my locker." I said pointing to the slip of paper in my hand.

"what number is it."

"17."

"really, your between my and Quinn." Quinn, who's Quinn.

"hey britt, who's Quinn." I asked curiously.

"that girl right next to your locker."

"oh" was all I could manage at the moment, this girl was beautiful, she had a perfectly chiseled jaw line, her eye's were a greenish-hazel, her hair was a bright vibrant blonde, and her facial features were impeccable. she was perfect, and the crazy thing is she was the perfect cliché of what an angel was said to look like.

we made it to my locker and I quickly opened it and threw my helmet inside then closed it. I look over at her and realize she was staring at me and then she looked next to me, what was she looking- oh wait nevermind she was looking at Brittany.

"hey B, who's this?" she asked, her voice was like liquid sex, but it also sounded happy and husky. I think it was the sexiest thing I have ever heard.

"Oh, this is the new girl, Santana."

"okay well, then hello Santana, my name is Quinn, welcome to McKinley high."

Oh and how very welcoming it was.

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it. **


	2. A dream

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of the lovely comments, so here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Oh, and check out my cousins fic 'always end with a broken heart' I heard it's really good. **

* * *

**Quinn POV**

Holy shit, why does B always get all the hot girls, and not only is this girl hot but she's a badass, it's a bit scary but a huge turn on. I wonder why she moved here to Ohio, it's not even on the map, I think.

"hey what class Santana." I asked her as we walked away from our lockers.

"chemistry, you?"

"oh me too, c'mon i'll show you where it is, we can walk together."

"okay cool."

"hey Santana can I ask you some question's?"

"Okay I guess."

"why do you drive a motorcycle?"

* * *

SANTANA POV

Did she just ask me about MY baby, who ask that question? My motorcycle is like a part of me, and it's always been there. Shit no, I cant give her that answer. She'll think I'm sappy and deep. Okay think smooth Lopez.

"Okay first off, did you not see me on that motorcycle I looked completely sexy. Second, I love the way it feels to ride it, and third, the bike itself is sexy." well played Lopez.

"Oh, okay. I have another one."

"Shoot."

"Do you like music?"

"No not really, I mean yeah I listen to it but that's about it."

_Great way to tell the truth Satan, you play like every instrument that exist. _

Okay what was that voice, that's some scary shit.

_That voice just so happens to be your conscience, yay. _

Whatever, aren't you supposed to like tell me whats wrong and whats right.

_Precisely, now what's wrong is lying to her like that. _

Okay so what's right?

_You thinking that she is beautiful. _

and that is right, because...

_well firstly, it is utterly adorable, secondly you will fall for her. _

Okay you don't even know me so just stop.

_Santana I _am _you. _

"you really don't like music." oh thank god perfect timing Quinn.

"I like it, but I just like listening to it." So that's not a complete lie.

"okay so were here, just wait in the front and wait for the teacher to tell you where to sit." I silently stand in the front of the classroom awaiting the teachers arrival.

"Who are you young lady." Oh, the teachers kind of hot, blonde, grey eyes a bit taller than me.

"I'm new." I stated simply.

"I can see that, but who are you."

"Well I can obviously see that your a bitch. I'm Santana Lopez your new student."

"Oh well how smart you are. I am a bitch, yes, but my name is Hanna Marin. Han or Hanna is okay, I don't really like Ms. Marin, I'm only 21 and my mother is still alive and well so it wouldn't make sense. Now that we are done with the introduction, you can go have a seat next to Quinn." Oh, well I am going to like her, maybe a little too much. It's only a four year difference, I'm only 17.

_Now that is just wrong. _

Whats so wrong about it she's like extra hot.

_she is your teacher, go find another blond to fuck. _

Oh, I have the perfect one in mind.

_That is just nasty, keep your little fantasies away from my area of your mind. _

_"_I guess were lab partners."

"I guess so." I smirked at her, aw look at that blush it's so fucking cute.

This class is boring, they each this in 7th grade science Really the periodic table, I know it by heart. I looked over at Quinn and she just smiled and tossed a paper at me.

_can I ask you more questions? -Q _

_it's better than learning about what water consist of. -S _

_Lol, is riding the motorcycle fun? -Q _

_Um, duh. it's bit exhilarating actually, it's like you forget about everything else around you and like your in your own little world.-S _

_Oooh you make me want to ride one.-Q _

_You can ride mine if you like.-S _(wanky)

_Yeah, no i'd probably crash it. Lol-Q _

_Or maybe you can ride on it with me.-S _(wanky)

_Oh, it depends, will I ride the front or the back.-Q _

_Just wanky.-S_

_SANTANA!-Q_

_Okay, okay you pick. we can go for a ride and then head to my house. im pretty sure Hanna just assigned us a project.-S_

_Kool, i'll see you after school.-Q _

_definetly-S_

* * *

Santana POV

Finally the day is over, now I get to take a Quinn for a ride on Satan-

_wanky _

Get out of my head.

_Not gonna happen _

I hate my life.

"Hey sannie, your taking Quinn on your bike today?" yayy my life is a bit better, Brittany is just a ray of sunshine.

"yeah, wait did you want to ride, I could tell Quinn to wait till tomorrow if you'd like." why the hell am I being so nice, this is not me.

"No it's cool sannie, I have a car."

"oh, okay."

"why did you tell Quinn, that you didn't really like music, I heard you singing and playing the piano." of course Quinn would tell her, they're best friends.

"Oh, I wanted it to be a surprise when she found out that I could sing." Nice save Lopez.

"oh okay I guess."

"hey Santana, you ready?" now here is Quinn perfect, two hot blondes only two feet from me and they're wearing those sinful uniforms. I swear they were made by a pervy old Chinese man with a fetish.

"yeah of course, I don't have my extra helmet on me. I wasn't planning on taking someone home today, but you can use mine." I said handing her my helmet.

"No Santana, you have to be safe." really? safe?

"Quinn im like invincible, plus im used to all the wind and head injury and your not so.." before I could finish my sentence she grabbed the helmet and started walking towards Satan, yes I gave my motorcycle my nickname, get over it.

Quinn decided to ride in the back, she looked adorable in the helmet. she kept the visor open, she said she wanted to see how it all looks.

"Santana please don't kill me, I really enjoy the way my life is playing out for me." I turned around and looked at her as I revved the engine, she looked scared.

"I wont kill you, I promise." I pushed the bike forward a bit and she wrapped her arms around my waist in a death grip.

"Hold on tight Quinnie." I drove a bit further and I felt her entire body press into mine and shiver, I decided that I had warmed her up enough and I headed down the road at full speed, I heard a loud squeal in my ear and I just prayed that she wasn't crying. Then I heard her laugh, her laugh is infectious I couldn't help but to laugh with her. The way her body moved against mine was strange, but it felt nice, it felt welcoming.

When we got to my house, she wouldn't let go of me, she was stuck.

"c'mon Q, you have to let go."

"Am I going to fall."

"no, I hope not"

"Nope see now im not letting go."

"Okay so when my parents see me coming in with some hot blonde attached to my back, what will they think."

"Oh, if your parents are home then why are there four parking spaces and only two are being used." I look around me and realize that my bike and car were the only things in the driveway were my motorcycle and my car.

"huh, I guess they're not home."

"Then who's car is that?" she asked pointing to my car.

"oh that's mine."

"You own a Fucking Lamborghini?! A Lamborghini Aventador?!"

"Yeah I just found this morning, I decided that it would draw too much attention, so I rode the motorcycle today."

"Good idea."

"c'mon lets head inside it's cold in here."

when we were inside I took her upstairs to my room, I walked in and sat on my bed expecting her to be right behind me but when I turned around she was standing in the doorway with a huge smirk on her face.

"I thought you only listened to music." she said motioning to my instruments and recording equipment.

"shit, you was not supposed to see those."

"okay lets pretend I didn't, and I wont ask any questions. okay." Wow she is pretty smart.

"you hungry."

"yeah I guess."

"cool, I'm gonna go down stairs and get some menu's."

I went down stairs and grabbed all the menu's I could find, and I come back upstairs to a frowning Quinn.

"why did you lie to me, shit I know I've only known you for about 9 hours but you could at least be honest."

"Okay what did I lie about, i'm pretty sure I was out and open about me being gay. I didn't lie about just moving here, The car downstairs is really mine. so I don't know what I lied to you about."

"Your music."

"you said you wouldn't ask questions about that." I almost whined.

"I didn't and I let it go, but I decided to listen to music so I searched 'Teenage Dream acoustic version' and the name Santana Lopez popped up so I watched that video." I slowly walked over to her and she replayed the video, it was the one I made yesterday. My father posted it yesterday and it already have 20,000+ views, I cant be upset with him I got so many views and likes, shit now I have to be nice.

"My dad made that yesterday, we was in the basement and he asked me to perform a song so I did, he said he recorded it but he didn't show it to me and he wouldn't tell me what he was going to do with this."

"Santana your voice is beautiful, and your piano skills, your amazing. you said he took that in your basement?"

"I'm not amazing Q, all anyone I knew did was put me down and tell me my voice wasn't good enough and they did all of that out of jealousy, I won every single competition I was in and the people who lost were jealous, so they said some really stupid things that they regret, but it didn't stop me from playing music or singing or writing music. I just didn't compete anymore."

"Why Santana your voice is beautiful and you play with such fluid motion it's like the music is the one making you." I don't know why but I kissed her. I walked up to her and pulled her into my body, I looked into her eyes for reassurance, I gave her enough time to back out but instead he wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her body and I took the final step and connected our lips. Her lips were soft, warm and gentle. she kissed me with such tenderness I wasn't sure if this was real. she pulled away and I immediately felt incomplete.

"Santana..."

"Santana..."

"SANTANA..."

I woke up, Fuck it was just a dream. ugh, I hate this why do I have to fall for her I just met her a couple of hours ago.

"Santana, I went to the bathroom, and when I came back I could have sworn you were dead, but it turns out you were just sleeping."

"oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, ugh im such a bad host."

"nah, its cool you were only out for like five minutes."

"really." I could have sworn I was out for about an hour.

"yeah, anyways ready to get this project started?"

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: end of chapter 2...I hope you enjoyed it, there are a couple of mistakes, this was written at 2am while being surrounded by a drunk five person sob fest...so forgive me please. **


	3. No words

**A/N: soo sorry it took so long for an update, please forgive me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Santana POV

Why is this girl so smart? does she know everything, damn I thought I was supposed to be helping _her_ with everything.

"Santana do you understand everything?"

"yeah I got it."

"cool, hey do you mind if we put on some music?"

"no not at all, your gonna put on youtube, or a playlist?"

"Youtube, my phone kind of fell in water so I bought a new one and I haven't downloaded music yet."

"oh, okay cool."

"What would you lie to listen to?" she asked me what I would like to listen to, me of course. Ah, yeah I don't think I should make a first impression of being cocky.

"How about some Katy Perry." I suggested.

"Kay-kay." I watched her as she pulled out her phone and connected it to my speakers.

"hey, there's this new Teenage Dream cover, this girl has like 100,000 views already, and It was just posted yesterday.

"Really, play it."

"Okay." she agreed and quickly pressed play.

_you think im pretty _

_without any make-up on _

"HOLY SHIT SANTANA! THATS YOU!" Oh shit, I knew my father was up to no good when he wouldn't let me see the video.

"are you serious?" I knew it was me, I heard my voice blasting through my speakers.

"yes Santana, in this video you are sitting here playing the piano and singing this song. Santana your voice is beautiful."

"No its not, it just average." I said, honestly I really do think my voice is just average, I don't see the big deal about it.

"Santana have you heard yourself, your beautiful and your voice is like heaven, and your- just amazing."

"um, Quinn you just called me beautiful, and said my voice was like heaven." I just stood there and smirked at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, um, maybe I should go." I saw her reach for the door and I quickly got up and went towards her grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back.

"I don't want you to go, I want you to stay. what you said didn't make me uncomfortable it was actually very sweet, now please stay. C'mon, we've been working on this project for two days, Its Friday when we are done maybe we can relax and watch some movies, okay?"

"Okay, but only if we get to watch Project X."

"sure, anything for you." I saw her eyes widen, and then I realized what I said and I just smiled knowing what I said was true.

"Are you sure about that?"

"yup, anything for you." I repeated this time actually knowing what I said.

"Okay, so since you said _anything, _will you sing a song for me?" oh you have got to be kidding me right now.

"are you serious, like a song dedicated to you?" she just nodded her head.

"so you want me to sing a song, to you, about how I feel about you?"

"yes Santana, yes exactly that."

"okay, but we have to go to the basement."

"why the basement?"

"you'll see." I said with a mischievous smile. as we made our way into the basement I saw the look she had before she saw what was in the basement, but when she finally saw it she looked ecstatic.

"Oh my gosh, Santana! you have a recording studio in your basement?"

"as you can see, yes. now step into the booth and sit on the couch while I sing you a song just for you."

"okay." we both step into the booth and I sit down at the piano. I look at her with a smile and she quickly smiles back.

_I could talk all day long about the new,_

_giving you the current affairs on my views_

_I could talk all night long about a song_

_giving you the pointers on where your going__ wrong_

_I could talk all yearlong about the net _

_sending you the links I think you haven't seen yet _

_I'd like to tell you things that I think you've never heard _

_but there are no words _

_I could talk all day long about dreams_

_sewing up your heart so you never see a seam_

_I could talk all day about politics _

_all of the corruption clean hands dirty tricks _

_(bridge/chorus) _

_but what can I say _

_about something that blows me away _

_without it sounding like another cliché _

_from what I've seen and I've heard _

_when it comes to you,_

_baby no, there are no, there no words _

_ohh ohhh ohh ohh_

_there are no words _

_(ohh ohh ohh ohh) _

_yeah I swear this much is true _

_there aint no word in this world to describes you _

_(verse 2) _

_I could talk all day long about life _

_after so many wars, how we're all still alive _

_I could speak all night long about the world _

_how it took me 30 years just to find one girl _

_I could shoot shit for days all about guitars _

_a Gibson or a fender it depends on who you are _

_but when I try to say something that you've never heard_

_there are no words_

_I could burn you ear off all about space_

_why we have a moon and why the moon has a face_

_if the earth is spinning why we all stay in place _

_why we cant walk its gotta be a space race _

_(bridge/chorus) _

_but what can I say, that's gonna blow her mind away _

_gotta write a classic not a throwaway _

_all I've seen, all I've heard when it comes to you _

_there are no, there are no, there are no words _

_(no words) ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh, oh_

_there are no words _

_(ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh) _

_yeah I swear this much is true _

_there aint no words in this world that describes you _

_to describe you, no words _

_yeah, I swear this much is true there aint no words in this world to describe you _

_no words _

_(verse 3/rap)_

_There are no words to describe or define what's inside you,_

_ your feeling, your vibe _

_Believe me I've tried to break you down to a science _

_(I) See you in my mind and I open my mouth and it's silence _

_I can articulate a Shakespeare poem _

_Even though know I didn't know him I can see where he was goin' _

_And where he's comin' from I can even catch his flow and then I think of you _

_I don't know where this metaphor is goin' _

_Cuz there ain't no words you can understand, only lovers can _

_You can ask the professor and the madman _

_If they couldn't find the words, no one can _

_All I've seen, all I heard _

_When it comes to you there's just no, just no words _

_ (ending)_

_just no words)_

_no words (ohh, ohh, ohh, ohh) _

_just no words, no words _

_yeah, I swear this much is true, there aint no words in this world that describes you _

_(describes you) _

_Yeah, I swear this much is true, there aint no words in this world that describe you_

_(there are no) _

_(there are no) _

_Ohh, ohh,ohh. ohh._

"Santana, that was amazing."

"thank you."

"no like you were seriously amazing."

"thank you, once again"

"Um, why would you dedicate 'no words' to me?" and here she goes with the most obvious question. Its like she's blind, deaf and oblivious all at the same time. I flirted with her since the day we've met, I took her for a ride on my motorcycle, and I just sang her a song that basically says that she's so wonderful that there are no words to describe her, what the hell is wrong with her?

"you really have no idea what that song means do you."

"Yes I do, but I would like to know why _you _sang it for _me_." oh so she does have some sort of common sense.

"I sang it for the exact reason the song was made, to describe a girl that you cant describe with words, to describe a girl who is absolutely perfect, to show someone how much emotion they make you feel, the emotion is so much they have no words to describe it. you told me to sing you a song about how I felt about you so that's what I did."

"that's beautiful, who knew you were such a softie." really I am not a softie I am badass

"oh no I am not a softie, take that back."

"nah, I cant take back the truth."

"I will make you take it back if you don't, so Quinn take it back."

"nope, I rather much see you try and catch me."

"oh that is it." I said as I ran towards her. as soon as she saw me running towards her she ran out of the booth and ran straight up the stairs.

"that is not fair Quinn!"

"I said try and catch me, so far it looks like your loosing!" I ran upstairs looking for her. I checked every single room and I still couldn't find her so I just headed to my room and waited for her to give up.

"I caught you." really, how the hell did she do that. she was sitting on my bed when I walked in and she was in front of me in like 2 seconds, is she like some type of ninja, is that even possible?

"Quinn, I was supposed to catch you, you were not supposed to catch me. so now I am goingto quickly turn around and grab you, now don't move."

"what are you tal-" before she could finish her sentence I had already turned around and grabbed her pinning her to the wall.

"shit Santana, your strong."

"I know, now say I am badass because I am not a softie." I said as I took her hands and pinned them above her head bringing myself closer to her.

"nah, I still don't believe your a badass, not after all that stuff you said in the recording studio, so get over it and admit that you are a softie."

"no can do Quinnie." I said as I put more pressure on her arms and brought my body closer to hers.

"Oh you bitch you did not just call me Quinnie."

"yeah I did, now admit im badass, or like I said before I will make you."

"I think I rather much see you make me say something that's not true." when she said that I brought my body so close to hers I could feel her breath on my lips.

"now, say I am a badass."

"not likely." ugh, she is such a bitch, bur her lips are so pink and they look so soft, oh how I want to taste them. My body was on sudden auto-pilot and before I knew it my head was moving towards hers, our lips are about to connect, yes I am so close.

_SLAM! _

what the hell, did she just dodge my kiss by pinning me to the wall? how the hell did she do that? I swear she is a fucking ninja. wait a minute, she's coming closer. maybe I will get my kiss after all. c'mon Quinn your so close just 2 more inches.

"why did you avoid my kiss if you were just going to kiss me anyways?"

"because I am always the one on top." as soon as she finished her sentence she brought her lips to mine and placed a soft sweet kiss on my lips, I reached me hands up and brought her closer deepening the kiss. I pressed my body flush against hers and she let out a soft moan, causing her mouth to open. I took that as an invitation and slipped my tongue inside her mouth savoring her taste. she taste like vanilla, its addicting. she let out another moan and I pulled her closer as if it was even possible. I let my hands wander down from her neck, to her back, then finally landing on her ass. I gently squeezed causing her to groan and throw her head back. I quickly took my lips and attached them to her neck, placing soft, wet open-mouthed kisses along the path I had made. when I reached her pulse point I began to gently suck and nibble on it, she reached her hand and tangled it in my hair pulling my up back towards her lips and connecting them for the second time that day. I groaned when she pulled away.

"Don't you think it's time to watch that movie Santana?"

"no, but I thin its time for me to take-"

"do not finish that sentence, or I will make you chase me again, and I promise this time you wont catch me."

"fuck that is so sexy." I mumbled under my breath apparently not low enough because she heard me and pulled away from my body completely.

"c'mon lets go watch project x."

"okay." I reluctantly gave in, c'mon who can say no to those eyes. they turn some weird shade of green when she pouts. I wonder if she does that, or if its just natural to her body.

* * *

**ending of chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. as always please review.**


	4. I mean what I say and I say what I mean

**A/N: I love that you guys enjoyed the last chapter, well here I chapter four, enjoy. **

**disclaimer: I won nothing**

* * *

**Santana POV **

Shit, she is so sexy, why does she laugh like that? its just too cute, I cant but laugh with her. she seems like she really enjoys this movie, I mean yeah it a bit funny, but it pisses me off. they just threw a party that I wasn't invited too, that is against the law!

"hey Q, do you like his movie?" I whisper in her ear seductively.

"Mm, yeah my favorite part is when they get the dog high, I had no idea it was possible."

"yeah, my favorite part is when the really hot girl in the movie takes her shirt off, she has some nice tits." she just turned and looked at me with her mouth wide open. I don't know why, who can blame me that is really hot, and its true her tits are fucking awesome.

"nah, I think mine are better." Hooollyyy shiiiit, did she really just say that? okay, just act normal.

"no no Quinnie, I think I beat you both in the ass and boob department." its true, my ass is perfect, even you know it.

"okay yes I can admit that, but my ass is a bit perfect." yeah no one an argue with that, her ass is a bit magical, I honestly cannot keep my eyes off of it, only when shes in front of me though, it would be weird if I tried to stare at her ass while she was facing me.

"nah, its average."

"okay first off, I don't believe you because 1) every time I turn around I can practically feel your eyes literally burning into my ass, it burns a bit actually, and 2) I've had enough people tell me my ass was perfect so I don't think you little comment bothers me." shit I didn't know she knew I was staring, she could have said something. wait why is she turning around, no why is she bending over. damn, she was right her ass is perfect, I wonder how it would feel on my-

"you enjoying the view Santana?" shit she caught me, okay be cool, just act normal.

"oh no, I was just checking to make sure it was average, ya know." yeah that's a good explanation, yep just stick with that.

"no your lying, you was thinking something, tell me." okay so obviously she saw me thinking, but considering she didn't let me finish my thoughts I don't even know what I as thinking, well now that I think about it I would love to feel that oh-so-perfect ass maybe just one more time, yeah that would be nice.

"I wasn't thinking anything."

"Santana you are a horrible liar, just give up and tell me what was on your little mind while you were staring at my perfect ass." should I tell her, yeah I'm gonna tell her, maybe she just might let me feel that perfect ass.

"fine, I was thinking about how I would _love _to feel that perfect ass again." okay so I told her, now just wait for a response. okay, so she's walking towards me, why does she have that _look _in her eyes. oh just in case you were wonder by the way, its that weird little vindictive look like she's going to do something horrible to me just for her pleasure. honestly I would never let someone harm me for their pleasure, unless Quinn was actually into that kinky kind of stuff. if she was then by all means, she can harm me all she'd like.

"you are such a perv Santana." wait how am I a perv? HOLY SHIT! SHE SAT ON ME! okay calm, just calm down, its not like she knows what she does to my insides when she's within a two foot radius, or does she. I swear she is a ninja!

"how am I a perv?" I ask calmly completely ignoring the fact that she was straddling my lap.

"because when I asked you about my ass you said that it was just average, and the I turn around and I _once again _feel your eyes burning holes into my ass, so whats your deal?"

"actually Quinn, im pretty good considering your currently on top of me, I think my life just got better." I said as I brought my hands to her hips and pulled her closer to me.

"life is always better when it involves me." okay yeah its true, but I don't know why.

"okay so I don't know why im asking permission, but can I please kiss you?"

"that would be nice." yayyy she's leaning in! thank god, finally contact, ugh her lips are so soft I love them. she slowly moved her lips against mine, I slowly move my hands from her hips to her ass giving it a rough squeeze that caused her to moan, I pulled her closer to me and pushed my tongue into her mouth. she moaned again, and then I soon felt her hands wrap into my hair, it was a bit tight but it felt nice in a way. shit, she's laying me down, okay so don't panic but Quinn Fabray is laying on to of me, ugh the things she does with her tongue.

"_fuck _Quinn. your tongue."

"what about it?" she asked as she pushed her tongue into my mouth once again, she rolled her tongue against mine causing me to moan, I slowly moved my hands down to her bottom and pulled her tighter against me causing her hips to buck downward.

"the things you do with it is just-mmhh" I was silenced by her tongue...once again.

* * *

QUINN POV

shit her lips are so soft, I can kiss her all day, I mean that's what I have been doing but that's not the point, the point is that her mouth is awesome. she was saying something about my tongue, but I just cut her off, with my tongue. I slowly slide my hands up her shirt, im impressed, her abs are literally like rock hard and I can feel every single line, that defines them. wait, she's taking her shirt off finally I've been wanting to see this amazing body since the day I met her.

"holy shit." wow her body is just-wow.

"ugh, what now, do not tell me that you just realized that you are straight and you have to go, because if you are you better get off of me now." what the hell. why would she think that?

"Santana your body, is just-_fuuuck" _I couldn't think of anything else to describe it.

"oh, yeah I get that a lot." of course she does, I don't bother replying and I simply pull her back down for another heated kiss. I feel her shift under me and I don't realize what she is doing until I feel her thigh come I contact with my clothed center.

"_fuck Santana, shit." _ how the did she do that, is it even possible to feel this aroused? she brought her thigh up again this time pushing a bit harder, causing me to throw my head back in ecstasy. she slowly began to bring her hands up to my shirt sliding it off with ease. we were both shirtless just begging to be touched, she began to rock against my body an only then did I realize that our position had also caused my leg to slide in between hers.

"_Quinn."_ she started to move a bit faster causing me to moan at both the pleasure I was causing her and how her leg moved against me. I quickly brought my lips back to hers allowing her to take control for once. I slid my hands up her toned stomach all the way up to her bra, I began playing with the lace, and she sat up with me still on her lap. I quickly pushed my small hands under her bra and began to play with an already hardened nipple, causing her to push her hips up which caused me to moan because of our current position. I slowly began to rock against her causing us both to groan with pleasure.

"Hey Santanita, Jake needs- HOLY SHIT SANTANA! I DO NOT NEED TO SEE THIS! GET DRESSED PLEASE MI AMOR!" I looked up to see dad quickly walking out of her room knocking one of her guitars down in the process.

"FUCKING COCK BLOCK!" she screamed at the door. I couldn't help but laugh, it was a bit amusing actually.

"Santana calm down, lets just go see what you dad wants and then we can continue this later." I whisper seductively into her ear as I got up and put my shirt on.

"fuck your so lucky your hot." I hear Santana mumble under her breath and I cant help but chuckle.

* * *

GENERAL POV

when Santana and Quinn finally arrived downstairs they are greeted by Santana father, pulling them down into the basement.

"papi, why are we down here?" Santana asked curiously.

"okay so do you remember Jacob?" her father asked her.

"yeah dad, how could I forget him, we _were _in a band together, before I moved here." Santana said with a sad frown.

"well they still haven't found a lead singer and they wanted to know if you can record the chorus to a song for them."

"what song?"

"uh, 'Power Trip' by Jcole, they said that the song is a rap song so he will be doing the rap and asked if you could do hook 1 & 2."

"umm, sure anything for them but why are they recording it instead of performing it?"

"they're making a demo because someone suggested them to a music label and they need a demo just in case they get signed."

"okay first off papi, stop saying 'they' and 'them' I am still a part of than band so stop excluding me, and second can we please start recording so that I can finish what I started." Santana said with a smirk.

"okay fine mija, get into the booth." Santana made her way into the booth and put the headphones on, waiting for her fathers cue.

_[Hook 1]_

_she got me up all night, all im singin is love songs _

_she got me up all night, constant drinking and love songs_

_she got me up all night, down and out with these love songs _

_she got me up all night, drownin out with these love songs _

_she got me up all night, all im singing is love songs _

_she got me up all night, constant drinking and love songs _

_she got me up all night, down and out with these love songs _

_she got open all night, got me open all night _

_[Hook 2] _

_would believe me if I said im in love? _

_baby I want ya to want me _

_would you believe me if I said im in love? _

_baby, I want ya _

_and we are, we are, we are _

_got me up all night _

_and we are, we are, we are _

_all im singing is love songs _

_and we are, we are, we are_

_got me up all night _

_and we are, we are, we are_

_she got me_

_and we are, we are, we are_

_she got me _

"Santi that was amazing, now let me just put this on the cd and we can head upstairs." oblivious to Santana's father, throughout the whole song Santana was staring at Quinn throughout her entire rendition.

* * *

QUINN POV

Me and Santana made our way upstairs, followed closely behind by her father. I looked over at over at her, she looked happy. I noticed she always looks happy when she comes from that mini studio.

"Santana I didn't know you had a band."

"yeah we've been together since I was fourteen." she said with a nod of her head.

"really, whats it called?"

"well at first it was just me and my friend Jacob, I played the piano and guitar, while he played the guitar and we both sang. the band is called Acoustic Angel. then we got more people and we ended up getting a base player, a drummer, and someone who put it all together. the person who put it all together worked with my dad, he helped with the producing and performances."

"wait Santana is that the tattoo you have on your back, you know the one with the guitar with wings that has a chain wrapped around it."

"yeah, it has the words acoustic angel under it in cursive." I have to admit that tattoo is pretty sick its very intriguing.

"mmh, yeah I noticed." I said with a smile.

"yeah, me and Jacob both have them. we got them when we turned 15."

"oh that's cool, can I ask another question?"

"of course, whats on your mind?"

"why did you look at me when you sang the song?"

"because I was singing to you." she said like it was the simplest answer in the world

"why did you sing it to me?"

"Quinn, I mean every song I sing, remember like I said before every song has a meaning and this one is basically saying that the person singing it is in love and they just want to tell the person they are in love with."

"so your saying that you meant that song?"

"yes Quinn, like I said I mean what I sing, just as much as I mean what I say." wait so is she saying that she loves me, I am so fucking confused.

* * *

**hope you guys enjoyed it, I did my best no like It literally took me three days to write this I had some writers block. **

**also, I was wondering if anyone would be interested in being my beta, I need a little help with this and some people told me that a beta is always useful, so if anyone is interested I promise I will not be rude to anyone, just PM me or say it in your review and I would be happy to get back to you. **

**the song was called Power trip by: Jcole and miguel**


	5. Alex

**A/N: I love all the feedback from the last chapter, im sorry that it took me so long to update really I am, its just a lot of stuff going on, so yeah. **

**By the way guys im still looking for a Beta, so if anyone is interested, PM me or leave a note in a review.**

**disclaimer: I don't own glee**

* * *

SANTANA POV (same day as last chapter, just later)

I look up at the clock and see that it is only 7 o'clock. I thought it was later actually, maybe like around 10.

"hey Q, you hungry?"

"yeah, I guess." uh I'll take that as a yes.

"okay, so what do you wanna eat."

"you."

"hmm, that sounds like fun." I said smirking at her.

"it would be, wouldn't it." she said as she moved closer to me.

"as much fun as that would be, I think we need actual food. so c'mon lets head down stairs to find the take out menu's." I said as I got off the bed.

"you suck Santana."

"I heard I was pretty good at it too." she looked up at me with wide eyes. yup I win, nice Point-Lopez.

* * *

when me and Quinn, finally get downstairs. we immediately head to the kitchen, searching for the take-out menu's in every drawer.

DING-DONG

"umm, Quinn did you secretly find some food number and order something?" I asked her curiously.

"no, did you?"

"no. there really shouldn't be anyone at my door." I say as I head towards the front door. I open wanting to cry at what I see. But I don't want to cry out of joy or happiness, maybe out of anger and pity.

"San! baby! I missed you so much." she said as she kissed me on the lips. I was shocked, here's the girl that I broke up with nearly 6 months ago, calling me baby and kissing me.

"Hey S, who's at the door?" I heard Quinn trail off as she saw the strange girl kissing me on my mouth. I quickly realized who I was kissing and I pushed her off of me.

"Alex! what the fuck!"

"what happened?" she asked innocently.

"what the fuck do you mean what happened! I broke up with you six months ago, and yet here you are once again trying ruin my fucking life!"

"oh be quiet san, you know you still love me. isn't that what you said, that you will always love me?" is she fucking kidding me right now, this cannot be real.

"I said that when we were dating, im still surprised your fucking parents can love you after the shit you did. I got over you, a very very long time ago, and ya know I was kinda hoping you did the same."

"you know its hard to get over you and that sexy body of yours, don't you?" wow, really this is unbelievable.

"no I knew you wasn't going to get over me easily. I was hoping that you finally got over yourself and pulled your head out of your ass." I said through gritted teeth.

"hmm, who's this, your next re-bound?" oh no, is she seriously saying this shit. im going to hurt her.

"no I am not a rebound, so why don't you turn around and take your ass right back to wherever you came from, because you are starting something that will not end pretty." oh shit, that sounded cold. like it literally gave me shivers. huh, who knew that Quinn could be this scary its kinda hot.

"Oh, look the bitch can talk. so how much is Santana paying you to sleep in her bed?" yeap, its official. I just might go to jail for man-slaughter and 1st degree murder.

"I don't think Santana pays her people to watch movies with her" Quinn said, im still standing there in shock.

"so your just a friend, such a shame." okay I've had enough of this.

"okay first off Alex, I do not recall her calling herself a friend, and secondly if she is a friend or not that is none of your concern. so please take your ass to wherever you will be sleeping tonight, because i really do not feel like dealing with this."

"nah, I think I would rather stay here and talk to your little friend."

"well, I really do suggest you leave because I really do not have time for you. I do not wish to speak to you im pretty sure you would put me to sleep, and your face is making me want to rip out my eyes and feed them to my husky. so please, Santana asked you to go so I really do think you should." I looked at Quinn in shock, but then I saw Alex raise her hand and I quickly turned to her and gave her a death glare.

"if you lay a hand on her, I promise you I will make sure you do not live another second." with that she quickly turned and walked away.

"Quinn I'm so sorry about that."

"Whatever, just please explain it to me over pizza or something."

"okay fine, lets go get some food." I said slightly laughing as I walked out of the front door.

* * *

**omg guys please forgive me, its 2am, and I am extremely tired. this one was a bit short but im pretty sure you guys have questions so ask away. leave a review please...*pouty face***


End file.
